reset
by espressivo
Summary: Genos is captured and reprogrammed to forget Saitama. How will the hero react when his partner becomes a villain? A story told in snippets.
1. corrupt

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **chapter 1: corrupt**

* * *

When he wakes, it is cold, dark and he is alone.

The wires and myriad of screens and monitors are as familiar as his own hands and the steel workbench he lies on is more intimate than his own bed. He's been here a thousand times before.

So why did it feel wrong?

"You're awake."

He turns toward the distorted voice the best he could but his head is held captive in a clamp meant to secure him for precise operations. He cannot match the voice to anyone in his data banks. In fact, there were an alarmingly large amount of files that were missing or corrupted. Were they important? He'll never know.

"Do you know who you are?" The voice commanded his attention once again. He had to obey.

"Yes." He croaked out.

His throat felt raw. Had he been screaming?

The questions continued.

"Who are you?"

"Genos."

"And what is your purpose?"

All his sensors focused on one programmed goal that flashed before his eyes with absolute clarity.

"To destroy all heroes."

* * *

a/n: a new short snippets collection! just some scenarios that wormed their way into my mind and onto paper


	2. unknown

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **chapter 2: unknown**

* * *

He had only eliminated a handful of C-Class Heroes when Caped Baldy ( _Class B, rank 2; real name: unknown_ ) began interfering with his work. His scanners showed him to be no threat but something in the cyborg was wary of the harmless-looking hero.

 _Why? He is nobody._

The bald man kept trying to talk to him, but Genos had been designed to filter out all attempted conversations with the enemy.

He raised a burning palm to finish off the hero once and for all.

"Die."

And if his hand was shaking, he told himself it was just the recoil of the blast. Nothing more.

* * *

a/n: fyi this work is fast paced! reviews are very appreciated :)


	3. insurmountable

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **chapter 3: insurmountable**

* * *

"Why do you insist on getting in my way?!"

Every time he was on the cusp of tasting the sweet rush of death and destruction, this man is there. He places himself in front of every life form Genos is about to incinerate. He takes every blow Genos throws at him. Takes all the insults and pent-up rage that the Demon Cyborg hurls and endures them without complaint.

But he never strikes back.

Genos has seen the hero level buildings and defeat other monsters with a single punch—he could easily reduce the cyborg to pieces with a simple sweep of his hand.

Yet he does nothing.

He's just there.

Immovable.

Indestructible.

 _Infuriating_.

"Who _are_ you?!" Genos demands, desperation coloring his voice.

The caped man stares blankly at him but there is an uncharacteristic slouch in his shoulders that suggests this is the one question that may have hurt most of all.

"A friend."

* * *

a/n: i imagine saitama can't bring himself to hurt genos but he also can't just stand by and watch him hurt people...what's a hero to do?


	4. enemy

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **chapter 4: enemy**

* * *

It's been days since his last run-in with the caped hero who's been persistently tracking his every move. The teen knows he can't win against this particular opponent; behind that vapid exterior lays a tightly leashed power. A power that Genos instinctively _knows_ exists.

The hero must be toying with him.

Genos' fights against the bald man leave him burnt out; almost as if the hero was _trying_ to get Genos to collapse from sheer exhaustion. The cyborg was taking time to recover and strategize. He was on his way to see his Master for new upgrades when he is abruptly cornered by a couple of A-Class heroes.

They got him while his guard was down and his fuel was low; their blows were swift and aimed to kill. His arms had been torn from their sockets; his legs were still attached but hopelessly crushed and useless.

As the heroes were about to deliver the finishing blow, Genos began directing all remaining energy reserves to his Core. He was prepared to self-destruct—hoping the blast would be large enough to cause the demise of the damned do-gooders.

He wasn't prepared to be saved by the Caped Baldy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Genos seethed from his place on the ground, staring up at the bald man's back as the he inserted himself between Genos and the other bewildered heroes.

"Step aside, Saitama!" The one called Stinger ordered.

"Yeah!" Lightening Max joined in, "We have orders to erase the Demon Cyborg!"

"I don't give a rats ass about your orders." The hero declared. "He's my responsibility. I'll be the one to stop him."

Stinger aimed his weapon at the hero. "Are you siding with the enemy?" He demanded, voice low in warning.

Saitama stood, unyielding.

"He's not an enemy. He's my student."

* * *

a/n: thanks so much for all the reviews! they keep this story going! a lot of requests for longer chapters (i'm glad you guys like it) but i'm experimenting with a different writing style so chapters will follow this kind of flow. sorry! feedback appreciated :)


	5. hero

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **chapter 5: hero**

* * *

The rain pummeled relentlessly against the hero who claimed to be his 'Teacher'.

Genos scoffed. What a laughable idea: That he—a weapon designed to destroy heroes—would have a hero as a Master. Absolutely ridiculous.

So why didn't he feel like laughing?

'Saitama', as the other heroes called him, shifted his grip on the cyborg's torso so Genos was protected from the rain by his white cape. Without his limbs, Genos was at the man's mercy. Yet oddly, he felt no fear. As Saitama calmly trekked through the rainstorm with the mangled pieces of the cyborg tucked safely under his arm, the teen only experienced a misplaced sense of nostalgia.

 _It was also raining then_.

When?

 _I had let my guard down there too._

Where?

He doesn't know.

"Why did you save me?" He ground out, breaking the tense silence that stretched between them.

Gloved fingers tightened around his sternum.

"…Because I'm a hero."

* * *

a/n: throwback to the sea king arc! i wasn't expecting to have another chapter up so quickly but your amazing reviews filled me with determination haha. next chapter will be something a little different...thanks for the love!


	6. interlude: mad

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **interlude: mad**

{ - 1 week ago - }

* * *

 _"I am doing my best to keep the situation contained," Class A hero Amai Mask scowls at the heroes sitting before him in the conference room. "Which is why only the two of you have been notified of this…incidence."_

 _Silver Fang sighs tiredly, "I am of no use here." His eyes dart to the caped man sitting to his left._

 _Saitama doesn't respond—his gaze was focused on a small, slightly charred keychain cradled in his hands._

 _The celebrity crosses his arms, beautiful features fixed into a tight grimace. "As the two heroes who interact the most with Demon Cyborg, you were both brought in for questioning. What happened to him." He doesn't ask so much as demand._

 _"We do not know any more than you do." Bang replies, taking the lead when it becomes obvious his companion did not plan on participating in the interrogation._

 _"That's bullshit." Amai Mask spat._

 _The karate master shrugs._

 _"That's the truth."_

 _"This is unacceptable!" The A-Class hero roars, finally snapping. "One of our very own S-class heroes has turned against us and we have no idea why?! What kind of message does this send to the public?! That we can't control our own?"_

 _Bang tries again, "There must be a reason—"_

 _"He's attacking other heroes!" Mask shouts. "I don't want a reason, I want_ justice _!" He slams a fist on the table, fracturing the wood and letting thousands of splinters fly._

 _The A-Class hero straightens and takes a deep breath while running a hand through his cerulean locks. "Well, this was to be expected." He mutters. "Demon Cyborg's performance has been a disappointment since the A-City alien invasion. It was only a matter of time before something of his cracked; I just wasn't expecting it to be his mind—"_

 _"_ **Shut up** _."_

 _The command cuts through the air, leaving a thick, heavy silence in its wake. Two pairs of eyes turn toward the bald man who ignores the attention and continues to stare at the figurine in his palm._

 _"Oh, he speaks." Amai Mask sneers mockingly. "Well if you have any suggestions, then by all means, do share."_

 _No response._

 _Mask's eyes narrow predatorily._

 _"The boy lists you as his 'Teacher' in his file, you know." He begins conversationally, the beginnings of a smirk forming on his lips. "I see him follow you like a pet with its Master. Tell me, what exactly are you teaching him, hm? Did you tell him to beat those C-Class heroes half-to-death? Tell him to put them in a coma? "_

 _Saitama remains silent._

 _Mask scoffs. "I didn't think so. This is what happens when you can't keep your dog on its leash. It goes stark-raving_ **mad** _—"_

 _He can't breathe. There's a vice grip around his throat that was squeezing tighter by the second. His back is forced into the wall and his feet are scrambling to find purchase in the air._

 _"Last chance." Saitama drones, his bland attitude completely at odds with the increasing grip he has around Amai Mask's throat._

 _"Calm yourself, Saitama." Silver Fang interjects, eyeing the B-Class hero with a caution that Amai Mask is beginning to understand. "We finally found Genos. Let's make do with that."_

 _Choked gasps continue to fill the room._

 _"The more time you spend holding onto him, the less time you have to track down Genos."_

 _Slowly, the hand that had Amai Mask by the throat lowered to the ground until the A-Class hero drops to the floor in a coughing fit._

 _"I'll remember this!" Mask hisses from the ground as soon as he is able to, his yellow eyes burning with vengeance. The bald hero spares him a glance._

 _It's the only warning he gets._

 _Wind brushes against Amai Mask's cheek and suddenly his lungs are rattling violently in his chest, a sharp pressure is squeezing his insides until his organs are about to burst. But then the promise of death fades into the background and the A-Class hero is left trembling in a pool of his own sweat with a fist centimeters from his face._

 _Mask struggles to remember how to breathe as Saitama slowly lowers his arm. The B-Class hero's expression was unreadable but his eyes were chilling._

 _"Talk about Genos like that again," He says, voice dangerously soft, "and I'll_ **give** _you something to remember."_

 _The caped hero turns and exits the room— a giraffe keychain clasped tightly in his fist._

* * *

a/n: flashback chapter (set right before ch. 2). this was longer than planned so i hope it doesn't sound too weird. back to saitama and genos next chapter! as always, any feedback is appreciated :)


	7. found

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **chapter 6: found**

* * *

Saitama gingerly lowered Genos onto the cold table—his movements slow and careful as if he were afraid of hurting the teen.

The cyborg frowned.

He doesn't understand the bald man's concern— the sensory feedback in his limbs had been disabled long ago. Come to think of it, Genos doesn't understand many things about this man. He doesn't understand why the lines on his enemy's face speak of worry instead of menace; why those dark eyes conveyed distress rather than threat.

None of it made sense.

 _It doesn't matter!_ Genos scowled at his own uncertainty. _Do not forget your mission!_

"It was a mistake to save me." He hisses. "I _will_ eliminate you!"

Saitama raised a brow at him and took a step back, holding up his hands.

"Go ahead." he invites.

Genos immediately raised his blasters—only to find frayed wires occupying the empty space of his arm. _Damn!_ It suddenly strikes him that he is vulnerable and in enemy territory.

"Where am I?" he demanded, "What is this place!?"

"My lab." A new, gruff voice answered. Saitama moved aside to reveal the hunched figure of an aged man in a pristine lab coat. He had calm gray eyes and wore a placating smile. "Worry not, my boy. You are among friends. We have been searching for you."

"Who are you!?" Genos growls with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Kuseno," The old man stated quietly, "We only want to help you, Genos."

"I don't need help from a hero or his allies!" Genos snapped while trying to right himself. It doesn't work—his spine was shattered.

Saitama turned to the old man, "See?"

Dr. Kuseno sighed, "I see what you mean." To Genos he says, "You need repairs. Let me—"

"My Master will take care of them!" As he always had. _And always will!_ , Genos thinks vehemently.

There is a sharp exhale like a scoff.

The cyborg whirled to face Saitama, who is leaning against the opposite wall with crossed arms.

"Your _master_ , huh?" He repeated the term, sounding deceptively calm.

Genos gritted his teeth; how dare this fool show such disrespect towards his Master! "Yes. My Master has always looked after me."

Saitama makes another rude noise and stalked towards the prone teen, his shoulders drawn high in agitation. "Has your _master_ been searching high and low for you for 3 weeks?" He bites out harshly.

Genos opened his mouth to argue, but Saitama doesn't give him the chance.

"Has your _master_ been calling in favors to stop S-Class heroes from hunting you down?"

Gloved hands slam on either side of Genos' head with enough force to rattle the metal operating table. Genos' throat tightened when Saitama leaned down close enough for Genos to catch a glimpse of the swirling emotions that churned behind slate black eyes—emotions held in check only by an iron will.

"Has _your master_ been having nightmares of you being hurt or _worse_?" the hero whispers softly, but to Genos it sounded like a scream. For some reason the teen is unable to answer—any argument he had was silenced by a single look from the caped hero.

"I don't know what your master's been up to," Saitama continues, gaze hardening. "But I can't wait to find out."

* * *

 **a/n** : too intense? ^^;


	8. interlude: duty

Disclaimer: This author does not own One-Punch Man or its associated characters. Please support the official release and merchandise by the creators. No profit was made from this piece.

* * *

 **interlude: duty**

{ - 3 days ago - }

* * *

" _We must locate Demon Cyborg!" Minister official Sitch shouted, his command barely heard above frenzied mayhem that took place on the platform below him. The shrill blaring of numerous phones bounced off the walls of the Hero Association HQ; one ring overlapping another like some twisted cacophonic symphony. Calls from citizens, victims' families, heroes, reporters-_

 _There was no end._

" _I want a staff member on each line now!" The HA minister ordered brusquely, "Alert all heroes and hospitals in the area; tell them to be on the lookout for any injured personnel. And what the hell is Public Relations doing?! They're supposed to be keeping the press at bay, not leaking photos like some damn teenage gossip-tainment talkshow!"_

 _He whirls to a phone operator with round-rimmed glasses. "Ueda! What's the status?"_

 _The office worker adjusts his glasses uneasily, "We have not been able to find any leads on Demon Cyborg's whereabouts. It's like he's disappeared."_

 _The minister curses. "Is no one capable of doing their job?" He mutters in exasperation. "What about Lightning Max and Stinger? They were the last heroes assigned to engage the Demon Cyborg."_

 _A head shake._

" _They've been hospitalized. Their wounds are superficial, but both of them are temporarily out of commission."_

" _He didn't kill them?" Sitch demanded. Given the cases of the other injured heroes, it was a miracle the A-Class duo had kept all their limbs._

" _It wasn't the Cyborg who injured them."_

 _The HA minister sucked in a breath._ _Another threat?_

 _Sitch sputtered, "Then who—?!"_

 _"_ _Saitama."_

 _The answer came from a figure half-hidden in the shadows. Azure locks expertly styled to frame pale, beautifully cold eyes. Amai Mask approaches the center of the room, a white scarf draped fashionably around his neck. There's a noticeable drop in all activity: voices hushed, hurried steps slowed, heads turned. The air heavies with a tension that comes less from reverence than wariness._

 _The Minister Officer swallows thickly. "A-Amai-san. Who is this Saitama you speak of?"_

" _Saitama." Ueda hastily pulls up a file on his screen, "Hero name: Caped Baldy. Class B, rank 2. He's had a hand in stopping several major catastrophes including the Z-City meteor, the Sea King incident, and a few other Dragon-level threats. But there are speculations of him cheating his way into B-rank by stealing credit from other heroes. His track record is patchy at best."_

 _Sitch twists his tie nervously in his sweaty hands. "With all due respect, Amai-san, we don't have time to nitpick the file of a third-rate hero. We need to focus on preventing Demon Cyborg from causing any more collateral damage."_

 _He turns to the bespectacled office worker. "Are there no S-heroes we can call? King?"_

 _Another shake of the head. "He refused."_

 _The nerve-!_

" _What? He can't just—what about Silver Fang? He's older, he has more experience. Maybe he—"_

" _Also refused. All of the S-Class heroes have turned down this assignment."_

" _Why!?"_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Without warning, Amai Mask slams a hand on the dashboard. The shockwaves shake the computers; rattle the phones. A few coffee cups fall and shatter._

 _All movements cease._

 _Silence._

" _Because_ _ **Saitama**_ _," The name is uttered like a condemnation, "Told them not to get involved. He wants to deal with this matter personally and has the audacity to not only go against HA regulations, but also interfere with our mission to subdue the Cyborg."_

 _Quiet murmurs ripple throughout the room._

 _Ueda clears his throat hesitantly._

" _E-Even if he is interfering, there haven't been any reports of attacks since then..."_

 _Amai waves his hand dismissively._

" _He's only prolonging the inevitable. He refuses to see the truth: that his precious pet has become a villain. And is it not our duty as heroes to stop villains? After all, someone who protects criminals can hardly be considered a hero."_

 _The A-class hero leans forward, bewitching yellow eyes sharpened in hungry anticipation. Faded, discolored bruises peek through the lining of his scarf like an ugly blemish._

" _He must be dealt with."_

* * *

a/n: when i said 'new update soon', i meant like in a year. i made a tumblr! esivo/tumblr/com (replace / with .) follow me for latest updates, previews, and commentary on future chapters :) or if you just wanna cry about opm w/ me haha. i will also reply to questions/reviews there.

as always, feedback is appreciated! thank you for reading.


End file.
